Модуль:Template invocation
This module provides functions for making MediaWiki template invocations. local checkType = require('libraryUtil').checkType local p = {} ------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- Name: p.name -- Purpose: Find a template invocation name from a page name or a -- mw.title object. -- Description: This function detects whether a string or a mw.title -- object has been passed in, and uses that to find a -- template name as it is used in template invocations. -- Parameters: title - full page name or mw.title object for the -- template (string or mw.title object) -- Returns: String ------------------------------------------------------------------------ function p.name(title) if type(title) 'string' then title = mw.title.new(title) if not title then error("invalid title in parameter #1 of function 'name'", 2) end elseif type(title) ~= 'table' or type(title.getContent) ~= 'function' then error("parameter #1 of function 'name' must be a string or a mw.title object", 2) end if title.namespace 10 then return title.text elseif title.namespace 0 then return ':' .. title.prefixedText else return title.prefixedText end end ------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- Name: p.invocation -- Purpose: Construct a MediaWiki template invocation. -- Description: This function makes a template invocation from the -- name and the arguments given. Note that it isn't -- perfect: we have no way of knowing what whitespace was -- in the original invocation, the order of the parameters -- may be changed, and any parameters with duplicate keys -- will be removed. -- Parameters: name - the template name, formatted as it will appear -- in the invocation. (string) -- args - a table of template arguments. (table) -- format - formatting options. (string, optional) -- Set to "nowiki" to escape, curly braces, pipes and -- equals signs with their HTML entities. The default -- is unescaped. -- Returns: String ------------------------------------------------------------------------ function p.invocation(name, args, format) checkType('invocation', 1, name, 'string') checkType('invocation', 2, args, 'table') checkType('invocation', 3, format, 'string', true) -- Validate the args table and make a copy to work from. We need to -- make a copy of the table rather than just using the original, as -- some of the values may be erased when building the invocation. local invArgs = {} for k, v in pairs(args) do local typek = type(k) local typev = type(v) if typek ~= 'string' and typek ~= 'number' or typev ~= 'string' and typev ~= 'number' then error("invalid arguments table in parameter #2 of " .. "'invocation' (keys and values must be strings or numbers)", 2) end invArgsk = v end -- Get the separators to use. local seps = { openb = ' ', pipe = '|', equals = '=' } if format 'nowiki' then for k, v in pairs(seps) do sepsk = mw.text.nowiki(v) end end -- Build the invocation body with numbered args first, then named. local ret = {} ret+ 1 = seps.openb ret+ 1 = name for k, v in ipairs(invArgs) do if type(v) 'string' and v:find('=', 1, true) then -- Likely something like 1=foo=bar, we need to do it as a named arg break end ret+ 1 = seps.pipe ret+ 1 = v invArgsk = nil -- Erase the key so that we don't add the value twice end for k, v in pairs(invArgs) do ret+ 1 = seps.pipe ret+ 1 = k ret+ 1 = seps.equals ret+ 1 = v end ret+ 1 = seps.closeb return table.concat(ret) end return p